Regina (Metro Last Light Level)
Regina is the thirteenth level in Metro: Last Light. Overview In this level, Artyom ventures through a dangerous tunnel on his way to Venice riding Andrew's masterpiece, Regina. Diary Entries 18. After you start pushing the train car with Regina, you will come to a door way on your right that has some green glowing mushrooms and water on the floor, the note is at the back of the room on a dead body. Moral Points Gain: *After boarding Regina and exiting Andrew's home, look for the first doorway on the left. Entering the area with the lamp on the desk earns a point. *After the previous area, again to the lefthand side of the tunnel, there is a door under a light with a mask and a filter next to it. Behind this door is a Spider nest. Entering it and finding the glowing red room at the end with a light switch earns a point. *After the previous area, continue onward for a time before finding another doorway on the left which leads to a partly submerged area. At the end to the right is a room with some ammo, filters and a skeleton. Entering this room earns a point. *After opening the airlock doors and entering a gas mask area, get out of Regina and turn the switch on the left to change the rail tracks to continue straight. Use Regina to smash the wooden barricade. Doing so earns a point. *Opening the crate on the floor near a skeleton on the left in the area behind the wooden barricade also earns a point. *Before driving along the snowy tunnel, walk into the left hand tunnel to the abandoned train where a Watchman ambushes you, and where you can get the Shambler. Keep going all the way to a dead end where a skeleton can be found. Arriving at the end earns a point. *Just before arriving at the abandoned metro cars you have to push forward with Regina, go to the right side of the tunnel where a gas mask hangs from the wall with a filter. Enter the passage there to earn a point. *While pushing the metro cars forward with Regina, look for a passage on the left side of the tunnel. This area is a makeshift hospital, which filled with shadows and ghosts who whisper to Artyom. Reaching the end of this area earns a point. This area also has a Valve. *Still while pushing the metro cars forward, on the right side is a sewer area with several Watchmen. Reaching the end near the skeleton wearing a gas mask earns a point. Notes *In the frozen railway tunnel there is a room on the right, inside there is a body near the security entrance (inaccessable) where a safe key can be found. The matching safe is in a nearby office. *On Ranger Hardcore difficulty, due to the HUD being disabled completely, the prompt how to start the engine of the vehicle is not shown. The correct button to press is the jump key (default: space). Related Achievements/Trophies Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Last Light Levels